Pups and the double trouble
When a bully whitch turns out to be everests cousin ellie arrivies she start misbehaving and evervest gets captured and taken to the pound it was a sunny day at jakes moutain evervest jake have you forgot my cousin ellie is coming? jake no evervest i havent evervest great ill go and see if rocky can create a welcome sign for her jake ok at the lookout ryder pups i have an important announcment to make evervest is having her cousin ellie stop with her pups ok ryder ryder so try to make her feel at home pups ok just then evervest arrives ryder evervest good to see you what do you want? evervest i want to speak to rocky where is he? ryder he is helping owen tidy up in his puphouse evevest thanks ryder licks ryder your welcome evervest rocky thanks for helping owen owen your welcome rocky evervest hi rocky hi owen owen hi evervest rocky hi evervest what do you need? evevest well i was hoping that you guys could help me with making a welcome sign for ellie owen sure evervest anything for our favorate girl pup evervest aww owen how could you say something so sweet licks and hugs him meanwhile at the train staion mr hudson this stop is adventure bay all passengers please get their luggage ellie steps out of the train carridge ellie ugh what an awful town lets hope i dont see pooches rummaging around in the bins mayor goodway oh look chickaletta there is evervest hi evervest ellie im not this evervest charater you just said i was mayor goodway excuse me but im the mayor and you should have better manners in my town ellie i dont care who you are i am the boss understand ellie then walks off and chickaletta clucks to mayor goodway mayor goodway good idea chickaletta ill inform ryder and jake we just cant have a rude pup as part of the paw patrol mayor goodway rummages for her phone and finds it in a pocket inside her purse meanwhile at the lookout ryder was fixing the pup pup boogie mat ryder there you go rubble rubble thanks ryder your the best just then ryders pup pad rang ryder hello mayor goodway how are you? mayor goodway i would have been better if everest wasnt rude to me i just said hello to her and then she shouted at me ryder thats not like everest at all mayor goodway i know ryder so i have no other plan but to remove her till she learns some manners ill call jake and let him know ryder im sorry to hear that mayor goodway and enjoy the rest of the day mayor goodway ok you to ryder ryder hung up with shock to why everest was so rude to the mayor meanwhile at jakes jake is on the phone to mayor goodway jake yes yes i understand mayor im sorry that happened yes goodbye then everest walks in jake evervest dude i just had a call from the mayor and she said you were rude to her evervest i wasnt jake honest jake enough excuses the mayor and ryder have removed you from the paw patrol evervest jake i didnt do it evervest ran off with tears in her eyes taking her pup tag off as she did owen goes after her and picks her pup tag up and puts it in his pocket evervest they dont need me no one even likes me anymore i doubt theyll even relise im gone owen evervest whats got you sad? evervest well jake suspected that i was rude to mayor goodway and ryder has removed me from the paw patrol owen oh thats why ill have a word with the mayor evervest ok meanwhile the mayor was in her office looking for a replacement for everest in her computer mayor goodway nope not good enough she clicked delete and the door knocked mayor goodway come in! owen hi mayor you busy? mayor goodway oh owen what a pleasure to see you take a seat owen thank you mayor Mayor goodway so owen what can i help you with? owen well mayor its about evervest you see i know you thought she was rude but she would never disrespect you mayor goodway well its too bad we are going to replace her and she will have to go to the pound on the mainland owen yes mayor i understand bye for now mayor goodway bye owen meanwhile at the lookout owen hi ryder i want to talk to you about everest ryder hi owen what about her she hasnt been misbehaving has she? owen no nothing like that its just that could you reconsider letting her back in? ryder no the mayor told me not to owen ok i understand meanwhile ??? What a beautful puppy sad shes out here all alone the dog catcher bert saw evervest all alone bert let me get her everest was so busy that she didnt see bert getting a gag and rope bert your coming with me everest what the bert then put the gag in her mouth and tied her up bert boy your heavy bert then put everest in the back of the truck just as he begins to start driving up chase walks up with owen chase owen i just witnessed bert kidnapping everest owen ok chase lets follow him chase ok chase and owen get in chases spy truck and followed the van owen chase ill take control of your veichile you use your suction boots and grab everest Chase you got it chase is on the case chase jumped onto the top of the van and see a glass window with everest in chase owen ive found everest im going in to get her owen ok chase be careful chase quietly tiptoes in and unties everest everest thanks for freeing me chase your my hero chase and everest hug but then the van stops bert oh no my van has had a blowout and on the train tracks everest chase what happened? chase i think the van just had a blowout on the train tracks everest oh no what shall we do? chase ill call ryder hell get out here in no time meanwhile at the lookout rubble ryder i wonder how chase is getting on rescuing everest just the the pup pad rings ryder well rubble we are just about to find out ryder anwsers the call ryder hi chase how are you buddy? chase ok but the van broke down on a train track ryder we will be there chase no job is too big no pup is too small when the pups got topsided zuma ready for action ryder ryder ok pups i have news on everests kidnapping bert was driving in the van when the van broke down on the train track zuma thats dangerous ryder so ill need marshall i need you to pull the van off the track marshall how though ryder? ryder i upgraded your firetruck so it has a winch so that if we dont have chase for a mission you can support objects with the winch marshall im fired up ryder next i need sammy i need you and your car ready to arrest bert sammy whoever did the crime pays the price ryder ok paw patrol is on a roll when they get there owen hi ryder hi pups ryer hi owen just then they all hear a train in the distance ryder lets go pups we havent got much time left marshall ruff winch owen attaches the winch and marshall retracts it owen nearly there just then the winch gets caught in the tracks owen marsh your winch is stuck just there ellie walks by ellie oh no that boy is in trouble ellie runs like the wind towards the scene and pushes the van off the track ryder hi you must be ellie ellie yes thats me and who are you? ryder im ryder and this is the paw patrol just at that moment bert runs sammy dont worry ryser ive got this sammy tazers bert and cuffs him beet owwwww what did you go and do that for? sammy your under arrest for pupnapping everest bert i didnt do such a thing everest oh yeah then how about this everest bites bert in the leg bert owwwwwwww get this dumb mutt of me bert then kicks everest sending her flying off a cliff owen everest! owen then dives and grabs her paw owen got you everest everest thanks owen your my hero hugs owen hugs everest chase bert your arrested for pupnapping and for animal abuse sammy get him to jail bert no youll pay sincerly the day ends with everest sleeping with owen